You Know Me
by Raindrops Smile
Summary: KibaSaku, my first fan-fic. Kiba and Sakura have been good friends for a long time now, and they know eachother very very well, perhaps too well. rated for language and sensuality. COMPLETE!
1. welcome back

KibaSaku: ok so since this is my story (You Know Me Best) and I will have my favorite characters doing the Disclaimer [that includes Kiba and Sakura] so for my stories I'll have my name just be `K.S.' ok? Ok. So who's going to do this Disclaimer? How about, err, I don't know someone just say it!

Sakura: I'll do it!

`K.S.': Sure Sakura, go ahead.

Sakura: KibaSaku does not own the title Naruto or any of its Characters, quotes, or any of the manga.

`K.S.': No, sadly I do not. Ok let's get started!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1

Kiba walked down the rocky path to the front gaits of the village, the village hidden in the Leaves. He was coming back from his one man mission, feeling good of how well it went.

``Haha Kurenai Sensei owes me 10 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's,'' he hummed as he stared up at the clouds above the gates, ``and she thought I would get killed out there, all alone''

He looked up at the sky, breathing deeply he thought of how far he'd come from the academy, he was a Chunin now, nearly a High School Junior, a 17 year old. His wide smile he wore turned in to a frown as he stood in front of the gates, and a small sigh turned into a growl.

He clenched his fists `Time to face facts Kiba, you're not a kid anymore, you need to grow up!' He thought to himself. `You need to stop acting like the child you were 7 years ago.'

He slowly walked through the gates and pulled his left hand out of his pocket to wave at the guards he saw so often. He put it up and greeted them with a good afternoon, trying to smirk but it wouldn't come to his face.

``Hey, Kiba, back already,'' one of the guards asked looking towards the shinobi who looked like he just got out of a fight with a pack of wolves, ``you okay?''

`` Ya of course _**I am**_, where have you guys been all my life?'' The Shinobi replied with the smirk that finally came, he had to admit his hair was a _**little**_ messed up, and the ninjas he had ambushed did get a _**few**_ good shots at him, but he was NOT going to to let a few scrapes and bruises let anyone think he was soft, not even a little.

``Where have we been, we've been here all day, remember we were here when you left this morning, Kiba-san?'' The other guard said curious to see what his next comeback would be.

``Oh ya, right, I forgot this mission was supposed to take two day huh?'' The brunette said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. ``Well then I must be pretty fast huh?'' he grinned trying to cover up his idiotic behavior he had just realized he had.

``Ya ya'' the same guard said in an annoyed tone. ``why don't you report to Tsunade, and get a check up when you're there would ya?'' he wasn't pleased

``What ever'' Kiba grunted, and he walked off toward the Hokage tower.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The boy walked up to the road and looked downward towards the tower, he wondered who was there. He had been so busy all summer the only people he saw was his sister, Hana, and the teamates who would usually accompany him on regular missions, Naruto, Hinata & Shino. Naruto would always seem like he was bored of C-ranked missions, and Hinata would always be quiet if Naruto was there. She likes Naruto and everyone knows it, except Naruto, probably because he liked her too and dident think anyone would like him back. All Shino would do is act like, well Shino, which was suspiciously quiet and creepy. The one person that he was hoping to see though was Sakura Haruno, she was the friend he could rely on to dowhat she could to help him without complaining, because that was the kind of person she was. He instantly thought back to what he was doing, and shufffled down the path getting ready for what scolding Lady Tsunade would throw at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 1

`K.S.': sorry guys that was only one scene really, but it was only chapter one so don't worry I just need to brain storm a little.

Kiba: tell be about it, but I'm sure you can do better right?

`K.S.': OF COURSE!

Sakura: don't be so rude Kiba! It wasn't that bad.

Kiba: I can't help it!

`K.S.': stop yelling I can't think!

Kiba & Sakura: sorry.

`K.S.': it's ok; hey guys, if you can I would appreaciate it if you gave me some tips on writing, I always have good ideas stored in my mind but I don't know excactly how to put them into words. So I'll be seeing you!


	2. good to see you,,,

`K.S.': hey guys welcome to my next chapter!

Kiba: is it better then the last?

`K.S.': SHUT UP KIBA!

Sakura: hahahaha I think it is better.

`K.S.': thanks Sakura, I forgive you Kiba.

Kiba: Hn, ya sure, ok I'm getting bored. TO THE CHAPTER! KibaSaku owns nothing but this plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2

Kiba waltzed into the tower, it smelled like a hospital to him. He looked around him to see that no one was there; he climbed the stairs of the high building to a door that had a leaf on it. He opened it so he could see through the small crack. He didn't see Tsunade, but a kunoichi. She was about at his chin, maybe taller, she had cherry pink hair that was shoulder length or so, she was wearing a long sleeve light purple shirt with jeans and a pink belt was around her waist. The girl was sitting on the ground surrounded by medical scrolls, she groaned as he opened the door wider.

``Haruno, long time, no see!'' he said laughing at her as she looked at him with her bangs in her face. ``look at you all grown up, I haven't seen you all summer!'' he smiled at her the way he always did while he helped her up.

``Inuzuka, right back at you!'' She laughed back at him, he pulled his hair a little till he whined, ``but I wish you wouldn't call me by my last name all the time!'' she snapped.

``ok, ok calm down Sakura!'' he shouted sarcastically. ``So what have you been doing lately?''

``Don't act like you care'' she said pushing him a little she laughed at how he pretended to get hurt

``well, what **did** you learn from Tsunade?'' He really did care, he wondered how his best friends have been doing since he never saw them considering how busy he was. He and Sakura have known each other forever; she was the first girl he met out of his clan.

``well I guess I could show you, but not now, so why are you here?''

``I'm here to report to Tsunade about my single mission this morning.''

``okay, I'll go get her, wait here Kiba-san''

He nodded, `wait, did she call me Kiba-_san_?' oh well he thought, he leaned against the wall, how would school be once it started. `There probably going to have a back to school dance, he sighed, and I'll just have to ask Naruto all about it.' No girl would say yes to him, even Sakura. `WAIT, did I just consider asking Sakura Haruno out, NO WAY' he ignored her presence in his mind and looked himself over. His favorite pants were torn at the knees and the edges, his shirt was ripped and his leather jacket was scuffed up completely.

``Kiba, quick, put everything you were snooping through away, we're coming in!'' he heard Sakura's voice from the otherside of the door.

``What makes you think I was snooping!'' he smirked at her as she walked in.

``Oh because you're first name is Kiba and you're last name is Inuzuka, there for that makes you mischievous and full of yourself.'' She smirked back at him.

``Now now you two.'' Tsunade followed Sakura into the room; she had a green and purple kimono on with low pigtails. ``Kiba, back already, you need to learn not to push yourself so hard. Look at you!''

``No need to worry Tsunade-san, I'm fine.'' Kiba stated

``Sorry Kiba, but I don't believe you. Sakura after we are done here, I want you to look Kiba over would you?

``Yes ma'am, Tsunade-sama'' Kiba blushed, but Sakura couldn't tell, all she could see on his face was two red upside down triangles tattooed on his cheeks.

An hour later Kiba walked out of the door with the leaf carved into it. He saw the kunoichi waiting there for him.

``it's about time Kiba'' she smirked at him gently, ``I even had enough time to go get something, _**someone**_.''

Kiba tilted his head to the side slightly and blinked, he didn't understand what she ment at all, but he didn't want her to know that.

``Kiba if you have no idea what I'm talking about you can just say it, it's only me.'' She looked irritated, but she wasn't angry at the paranoid shinobi, she knew that was the attitude he possessed. All he did was nod; he should have seen that coming from her. Before he could say anything she pulled a small white and gray dog from her messenger bag, it wagged its tail at him.

``**Akamaru**!'' he shouted. The small dog jumped off of Sakura and on to the brunette's head still wagging wildly. The puppy hung its head over the boy's and licked his nose then barked. ``I haven't seen you since this morning!'' Kiba said still yelling. Sakura laughed at the way the animal and her friend played together as if they haven't seen each other in a long while. Suddenly Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's right arm and Sakura heard a small *crack*.

``YOW!'' Kiba yelped.

``Oh I forgot, I'm supposed to check you over!''

``It's ok I'm alright Sakura.''

``It doesn't sound like it,'' Sakura said looking at him a bit of worry in her emerald eyes, ``come with me'' she showed him to a room filled with scrolls and books. He looked around the room and sat down on a table. She sat down next to him and looked him over again. She put a type of ointment on his cut he had on the side of his eye, then she cleaned the dirt out of the wound on his shoulder and stitched it up.

``Ouch, Sakura-san that HURTS!''

``Well I knew you weren't gonna wanna take a pain pill so I just did it.''

``Is that it, are you done?''

``yep, you can leave now.'' She waved him away, patted Akamaru's head and walked out the door.

Sakura was strolling pleasantly down the road from the Hokage's tower, heading towards her own home when she heard a ninja's presence, following behind her; she quickly turned around pulling a kunai out of her bag.

``Sakura, wait up!'' an annoying voice called her; it was Kiba no doubt, running full speed towards her.

``Kiba you scared me, I thought you were-'' she stopped startled, he was fast, he was about one foot away from her already. She stepped back, blushing, from the frightening and slightly handsome encounter by the Chunin. He blushed back at her, seeing her eyes flash in the moonlight gave him butterflies.

``So, uhh, w- what do you want n- now?'' she asked stuttering like Hinata would around Naruto.

Kiba regained his pride so he wouldn't stutter, ``You said you would show me what you learned over the summer, there is only a week left until school starts up again and I wanted you to show me now, in case we don't see each other.''

``Oh'' Sakura replied obviously embarrassed, but Kiba couldn't tell, she quickly regained herself ``ok follow me'' she dragged him along again to a field surrounded by trees and a stream was at the Far East side, there were different flowers all around them. Akamaru, still with them, snapped at the Salmon flowing in the stream.

``Why are we here?'' Kiba asked, a questioning look across his face.

``Why not?'' she replied, you could tell by his face he wasn't amused, with her mind game. Sakura sighed, ``we're here because it calms me down, idiot.'' She smirked at him. ``Now, hold out your arm.''

Kiba held out his arm and rolled up his tattered jacket sleeve, she grabbed his hand which made him blush a little. She put her other hand over the gash in the inside of his elbow, where she heard it crack. She closed her eyes and seemed to be focused on the wound. With her chakra came a green light that Kiba saw matched her eyes perfectly. A few seconds later she removed her hand and the gash had vanished, effortlessly. All the boy did was stare in amazement at how much she had improved, but he was also staring at her.

`She looks beautiful in the moonlight' he thought, not worrying about her being in his mind at all.

She giggled at him and his dog's reaction, ``Okay I'll see you guys in a week.'' She smiled and walked away through the dark brush of the trees.

All Kiba could do was whisper ``Wow, I guess we'll be seeing her, huh Akamaru?''

``ARK ARK!''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 2

`K.S.': was that better?

Sakura: I thought it was, and it was longer too.

Kiba:YA!

`K.S.': yay! Thanks you guys! I'll see you soon


	3. high school stress

`K.S.': yay! Next chapter!

Kiba: OH BOY!

`K.S.': was that sarcasm mister?

Kiba: no not really

`K.S.': well ok. So Ino, why don't you say the disclaimer?

Ino: sure! KibaSaku does not own Naruto or any of the characters just this plot. TO THE CHAPTER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 3

It was early Monday morning; Sakura, who was not a morning person, slowly woke up.

``SAKURA WAKE UP!!!'' her mom, Tara, called to her from downstairs, ``you don't wanna be late for you first day as a junior do you?'' Sakura only groaned.

-20 minutes later-

Sakura Haruno walked down the street to the Konaha High School. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans. Her bangs were pulled back with her red Leaf village headband and the rest of her hair was blowing in the light September wind. She skipped by a store to look at the window's reflection to check herself, she slightly fixed her hair and made sure she had everything she needed in her bag. When she looked up she saw dark eyes looking back at her from a distance.

`Kiba?' she mouthed, the dark figure nodded and stepped into the light so they could see each other better. He was biting an apple and wearing his usual, except more incomplete, if that was possible. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket but his fuzzier one, and his favorite pants weren't sown up, but he still wore them. His hair was unkempt, he had no headband on and his jacket wasn't zipped, revealing not a shirt underneath, but tight abs he had from training and missions.

Sakura blushed a little and tried not to drool, instead she smirked. ``Apparently someone doesn't like to wear a shirt under his jacket.'' she mocked him when he came out to greet her.

``What, does this annoy you, I thought girls would like it.'' He said, trying to get a giggle out of her, he loved it when she laughed.

``Hn, ya-ya you wish, Kiba.'' What came out of her no one would really call a *giggle* but she did when she saw Akamaru squeezed next to him and jumped on her shoulder and licked her.

``whatever, let's go Akamaru, Apparently I need to finish getting dressed.'' He grinned suspiciously and ran inside the store that said 'Inuzuka Pet Shop`. Sakura saw Kiba's sister, working at the front desk, she waved at her and she waved back.

-several minutes later-

Sakura was walking down the road the brisk air chilling her a bit. The kunoichi heard a noise from behind her. Suddenly, a motorcycle came around her, barely avoiding her. She looked on the bike and saw a Shinobi on top of it; he dragged to a stop in front of her, blowing Sakura's pink hair along with the wind. He pulled his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing to Sakura it was only Kiba. How could Sakura forget Kiba's 16th birthday, he loved that motorcycle but got it taken away when he didn't renew his license. `How did he even earn his license in the first place?' she thought. Remembering the scare he gave her when she originally saw his driving came back to her and she turned pale.

``What, did I scare you?'' Kiba said in a mocking tone.

``TCH, ya right,'' she looked to the side so he wouldn't see her face was still pale. When she finally did look at him again color came back to the maidens face, seeing the ninja still had his jacket undone. ``what do you want now?'' she said

He laughed a little, ``Well, it _is_ the first day of school.''

``Ya, what of it?'' she cracked, glaring at him.

``Well, I can't just let you walk.'' He blushed at her and rubbed the back of his head.

``o-oh, okay'' she looked away and blushed then slowly stepped toward him.

`Wha-What am I doing?' they both thought to themselves, but somehow, they enjoyed it all the more.

-a short motorcycle ride away-

``HEY GUYS WHATS GOING ON?!'' a blonde boy about as tall as Kiba, Naruto, called out to a group of Teenagers. In that group was a boy with black hair that looked like he was about to strangle Naruto, his name is Sasuke. A girl with short dark-ish hair who looked VERY shy, Hinata, and also another girl by her with long blonde hair who looked like she was trying to get Hinata to talk, Ino. A lazy brown haired boy, Shikamaru, was lying on a bench and plugged his ears when Naruto called them. Two girls stood next to each other, Temari and TenTen, their brown hair pulled up high. Also a tall white eyed ninja, Neji, stood leaning against the Konaha High Fountain, observing the rest of the group.

``Nothing much Naruto,'' Sasuke said in a very EXTREMELY anoid voice.

Naruto laughed then noticed something missing from the group, ``wait where is Sakura and Kiba, I mean Kiba is usually late, but Sakura NEVER!'' they all shrugged and looked confused.

``HAHA maybe they are behind the building making out!'' Naruto cracked a joke.

``Sakura and Kiba?'' TenTen asked ``No way, never.''

Neji came up behind her and she blushed, he pointed his finger to the road ``Just wait you guys.''

They all looked up from what they were doing and looked down the road to see a very obnoxious Kiba laughing with a very sweet Sakura. There wasn't a closed mouth at Konoha High, except for Naruto's, he and Kiba have been friends as long as him and Sakura, those long hours in detention.

``Naruto, y-you don't lo-look surprised, a-at all." A very shy Hinata finally spoke out of curiosity.

``Hn, you guys all thought that I was joking when I said they were making out behind the school?'' Naruto spoke with confidence, his words drew into them like an arrow and everyone's mouths drop wider.

Sakura and Kiba rolled up and the teens around them stared, but Sakura and Kiba didn't notice. They just laughed and acted like no one was there. Everyone was beginning to see how much they liked each other, even if they were both to stubborn to admit it.

``ooh looky there, KIBA + SAKURA ALL THE WAY, huh guys?'' Ino screamed .everyone was afraid to agree or decline, because they knew Sakura and Kiba would surely get after them.

``INO!'' two growls were heard, it was the kunoichi and shinobi with flames in their eyes.

``But Naruto just said tha-'' Naruto put his hand over Ino's mouth before she cost him his life.

``Hn, whatever.'' Kiba blushed lightly but everyone could still tell he was still frustrated. Sakura just shook her head and walked off with TenTen and Temari. Kiba heaved Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji over to the corner furiously.

``OK which one of you IMBUSULS told that slut I like Sakura!'' Kiba spoke with his teeth clenched. Shikamaru hissed and pointed at Naruto and Neji and Sasuke just folded their arms and nodded. Naruto gulped, Kiba clenched his fists, Akamaru jumped away and hid behind a bench, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru watched carefully. Kiba flinched, and Naruto yelped.

``I didn't do anything, twit.'' Kiba spoke trying to hold his anger

``I kno-know that n-now, but at least Sakura doesn't know.'' The blonde ninja stammered

``AND SHE NEVER WILL!'' Kiba growled under his breath. He walked silently into the building.

``So, since when does _he_ like _her_?'' Shikamaru yawned

``he told me about a week ago, why?'' Naruto assumed

``Well I don't remember him ever telling me.''

``I could never imagine why.'' Neji replied and Sasuke smirked

-inside-

Kiba walked by Sakura's locker on his way to homeroom, Algebra II. She nodded at him as if she was saying everything was worked out, he nodded back and grinned.

4th period [before lunch]

``Alright class I'll see you tomorrow!'' Asuma's voice boomed through the Literature classroom.

``Wait, Asuma-Sensei! May the committee make an announcement?'' Ino shot her hand up and sharply looked at Sakura. The pinked haired girl had a questioning look across her face.

``uhh, sure Ino.'' Asuma responded

Ino stood up and looked around the classroom, ``ok everybody, the annual back to school dance is in one week and if you're planning on asking someone or not even coming in a group we still need extra help around here, so if you feel like volunteering just sign up with me!'' Kiba slouched back in his chair, he **didn't** feel like asking someone and he **didn't** plan on coming.

``Ino's pretty bothersome, huh, she's good at that kind of stuff.'' Sakura whispered to Kiba, he nodded and grinned thankfully.

-----------------------------------------------at lunch-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat down with their group when again she heard someone behind her, but it wasn't Kiba this time, but Kiba's worst enemy, Sai.

``Hey Sakura, thanks for saying yes to me when I asked you to the dance, I'll pick you up at seven. Sai stated glared at Kiba and walked away, Sakura stared at him in disbelief.

`I never said yes to him, he never even asked me!' she thought looking back at Kiba, he looked upset and he walked out the door into the courtyard behind the school. Sakura swiftly came after him, when she got outside he was waiting for her.

``**WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YES TO **_**THAT MORON!?'' **_he yelled with aggravation in his voice, ``**YOU KNOW HE'S THE LAST PERSON OUR GROUP WOULD EVER TALK TO AT ALL!''**

``A-and that's w-why I didn't say y-yes to him, he never EVEN asked me Kiba-san.'' She replied her voice scarce.

``**Don't try and squirm you're way out of this one, HARUNO!'' **he got closer to her and mocked

``SHUT UP!'' she became angry with the words coming out of his mouth. ``WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME ANYMORE, I THOUGHT NOW THAT WE'RE OLDER IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR YOU!'' Kiba looked startled at Sakura's anger. ``WHY CANT YOU JUST GROW UP ALL READY YOU JERK!?'' he was surprised, what she was telling him now was exactly what he told himself a week ago, but he wasn't gonna let her have the last word.

``**HA, AT LEAST I COULD FIGHT WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS TO GROW UP, YOU'RE ****STILL A HINDRENCE AND A WEAKLING JUST LIKE YOU WERE 7 YEARS AGO!'' **Sakura stepped back, Kiba was the last person who would ever say that to her ``**COME ON SAKURA EVERYONE KNOWS THAT I NEED TO GROW UP, THAT'S THE WAY I AM! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT ALL READY, **_**YOU KNOW ME!**_** WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW THOUGH, IS THAT YOU NEED TO GROW UP AS MUCH AS I DO; YOU'RE SO CHILDISH, PRETENDING YOU'RE THE HERIONE. WELL GEUSS WHAT, HARUNO, YOU WILL NEVER BE A HEROINE!**'' Sakura's face turned pale white and her emerald eyes turned soft and motionless. She dropped her head showing Kiba a wave of pink. ``slut'' he whispered.

Sakura glared at the ground and spoke softly ``thanks for the support Kiba. Next time, when you're about to die I'll just have watch you and maybe help a little.'' She growled and a tear dropped from her face ``Bitch'' she whispered and shuffled away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 3

`K.S.': YOW! Sorry about making you a jerk in the beginning Ino.

Ino: I'll get over it, don't worry.

Kiba: Why'd you make me so mean K.S.-sama?

`K.S.': Sorry Kiba, it makes the story interesting.

Sakura: Yep, haha.

Kiba: Do I get better?

`K.S.': Maybe, I'll see you guys soon!


	4. I'm not ready for this'

`K.S.': hey guys, I could have started this sooner but I have been really stressed and sick. I have a week off of junior high next week so I'll be writing a lot soon, hope you enjoy my chapter!

Kiba: welcome back Author-chan. *smirk*

`K.S.': ya-ya whatever. Who minds to do the disclaimer? K-I-B-A!!!

Kiba: I did it already!

`K.S.': too bad! You're already here so DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: …………….KibaSakudoesnotownNarutooranyofthecharacters….. Don't kill me! QUICK, TO THE CHAPTER!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 4

The rest of the school day went as planned if you think Kiba being miserable was part of everyone else's plan, everyone was heading home and the hallways were starting to clear. A growl was heard through the high school, 3p.m., it was coming from the double doors leading out of the building.

"I'm such an idiot!" Kiba said his teeth clenched

"Could it be worse?" Naruto asked involuntarily. Neji and Sasuke glared at him and the blonde winced at the fact he was getting death glares.

"UGH! Why Kiba, you BRAT!" Kiba yelled thinking out loud, real loud. `Why did I say that to her, smooth Inuzuka, real smooth. You just couldn't help but mess up you're friendship with the girl you really like! DARN YOU TO HECK!' he thought to himself

"Don't beat yourself up about it Kiba-san, you were just being a dork, everyone does that once in a while" Shikamaru said trying to reassure his friend, but in his own way, did not do a very good job.

"Ya ya, hey Naruto can I ask you something?" Kiba requested his tone down a bit.

"Ummmm yes?" the blonde rebel answered.

-----------------------------------------a short drag of a Naruto later-----------------------------------------------------------

"What is it Kiba?"

"I was wondering if I could tag along with you and Hinata to the dance, since I know you're gonna ask her. About time I must say."

"WHAT, WHY DO YOU WANNA COME WITH US, ARE WE BOTH DATING HER OR SOMETHING!?"

"Dope, I want you to drop me off idiot."

"OH HAHAHAHA I knew that, well ya sure but why can't you drive yourself?"

"Oh simple, because, well……."

"You don't want SAKURA to see that you're there do you, you want to surprise her and try to make up for what you did!"

"H-how did y-you know _that_, **Naruto?**" Kiba said blankly.

"Oh I've picked up a few things on you and Sakura, one thing you have in common are you're both _**too**_ easy to figure out, datte bayo."

"Uhh sure, thanks a lot Naruto-san" they both nodded and Naruto walked away, Kiba had a blank stare on his face for a long part of that day

"Hey Sakura you awake?" Ino's voice sounded in the pink Kunoichi's ear. Every year on the first day of school their group of girls would have a sleep over. TenTen, Hinata, Temari and Sakura were fast asleep, but Ino was having guilt trips. She looked at her friend Sakura who was we

"Yes I guess you could say that, what is it?" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"Well uh, Sakura, I'm sorry about this morning, I know you like Kiba and I kind of blew it for you this time, and the guilt is eating out my insides!" Ino confessed trying to get a forgiving look from her medical friend. She was silent for a while, lying on one side away from Ino.

"I-it's………….okay." she said trying to be assuring to her blonde girl of a friend.

"Now, say it like you mean it, I'm really sorry Sakura.""

"I forgive you Ino, don't worry, it's just, it's still not okay."

"Right, alright."

----------------------------------------------------------the next week--------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata drove down the street, in Naruto's dark blue B.M.W. They were silent, well Hinata was, and Naruto of course would **not** stop blabbing on and on about ramen and becoming Hokage, and every now and then there would be a stammering of "Believe it!"s in a sentence. They drove up to where Kiba's family's apartment is located. They walked to his door in a comprehendible silence. {Weird, Naruto, Silent?} The shinobi held his clenched fist up to the door and banged on it in a soft, but obnoxious way.

"Comin'!" Kiba's voice was heard from what seemed about 5 yards away. The door opened swiftly, and a boy with dark chocolate hair wore black slacks and a white dress shirt, with an undone red tie. Compared to Hinata's Blue, almost black, dress that was flared at the bottom with pearl earrings and hair down, Naruto was wearing black slacks and a black jacket, which was moderately too small, and a light orange buttoned shirt. {Not completely buttoned I might add.}

"Sup peoples. Thanks for doing this for me, by the way." Kiba said, anxious.

"You really want to impress her, ei, Kiba-san?" Hinata said politely, Kiba nodded quickly with an optimistic look.

"Haha ya Kiba-_san_, but uh, how are you exactly going to do it?" Naruto glazed his eyes to the ceiling; Kiba looked blankly, as if he was staring right through Naruto.

"Uhh, I'm gonna wing it, like always." Kiba smirked, looking confident again.

"Sure Kiba, do whatever." Naruto said worry suddenly in his eyes. "C'mon, we'll be late." He waved towards the opposite side of the hall

They drove, 35mph, down toward Konoha high, Kiba and Naruto in the front, Hinata in the back middle.

"Here we are." Naruto said driving up to the curb, he sounded excited; this was him and Hinata's first date after all.

"Wahoo." Kiba said sarcasm in his voice.

"What's wrong Kiba-san? I thought you were excited." Hinata spoke softly

"I'm not so sure this is gonna work, I should just go." Kiba looked down and started to walk away, but someone caught his hand before he could go far, he looked at his wrist and saw Naruto's white fist around it. Kiba shook him off and glared at him.

"NO, you're staying here, Kiba, I've been waiting for you to get a girl friend for too long to let you blow it in a week." Naruto pondered on his words, Kiba's glare grew sharper.

"**Naruto, shut up.**" He said trying to not explode with anger, but Naruto could sense the tense feeling in his voice.

"No, Kiba, you shut up, the only person that doesn't know you like her is Sakura herself, you don't need to worry, we all wanna back you up on this." Naruto said trying to convince his dog-ninja friend. 'Too bad he doesn't know that she likes him too.' He also thought. He sighed.

Kiba gulped and sighed, "Okay, I trust you guys, don't let me down." He said a slight smirk with his fangs showing flashed on his face. Naruto and Hinata nodded and smiled slightly.

They walked into the building, Hinata and Naruto were close, Naruto's arm around Hinata's waist. They were walking in front of Kiba, who was apparently very mesmerized by the ground beneath their feet. He was thinking, more than he usually did, but he was only thinking about Sakura and how he was going to make it up to her. He began thinking, not of what he was going to say to her, but of what she was going to look like………and who she was with. Right then it hit him, what they were fighting about the week before, it was Sai.

"Naruto!" Kiba slightly shouted, angst in his voice. All three of them froze in their tracks.

"Ya, Kiba?" Naruto hesitated, thinking of what his friend could possibly ask now.

"I-is Sakura, gonna b-be with Sai?" Kiba stuttered. Naruto turned his head, so he was looking at Kiba's frightened face that he rarely saw.

"Never, she would never do that, even if you guys did get into a huge fight, she wouldn't go out with _him_. Sakura's smart, you truly think she'd say yes to that jack-ass." Naruto said smiling in his own way.

"Well, that's good and bad," Kiba started. Naruto and Hinata, who were now turned around, looked deeply confused. Kiba stiffened and chuckled slightly, "that means I was wrong and I yelled at her and insulted her for plain's sake." He finished. Naruto and Hinata looked struck with fear for him, they settled soon after, realizing that Kiba usually got out of these kinds of messes and could do it again, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 4

`K.S.': ooooh, cliff hanger! I love those! MWAHAHAHA!

Kiba, Sakura, Naruto & Hinata: ………………………………………………………………………….

`K.S.': I know that was relatively short, and I'm sorry, I have a bit of writers block. I kinda know what's gonna happen soon, but not really for right now in the story *embarrassed grin*

Naruto: Uhh, okay.

`K.S.': Don't gimme that tone! *Naruto backs away*

Sakura: Well that's it for this time SEE YA LATER!

Hinata: review please.


	5. Dance OH GOODIE

`K.S.': Kay, peoples here is chapter 5, hope you like it (and I hope I can think of it) *ponder, ponder*

Kiba: I do too; does this mean I get better NOW?

Ino: I don't know about you, but I sure do!

Sakura: KibaSaku does not own Naruto, just this plot, QUICK ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 5

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2" Kiba counted down for when him, Hinata and Naruto were going to walk into the dance, since obviously he didn't want to, but Naruto advised him.

"ONE!" Naruto practically broke the double doors opening up to the ballroom that was perfectly nuzzled into the corner of Konoha high, Naruto dragged Kiba into the room that was filled with other ninjas, Hinata close behind. Naruto looked around, his hands on his stomach, he looked prouder than he'd ever been, _because _he was at the back-to-school-dance with a date! Well, sadly he was just getting used to that fact, he dragged poor Hinata helplessly with him to the dance floor, not that he meant her any harm, but she seemed to enjoy it. Kiba on the other hand, was slouched into the corner, his neck fading into his wide collarbone. He felt lonely, more than usual, he no longer had any company with him at the time, and Kiba didn't like that one bit. The room was loud and obnoxious, but Kiba only heard silence. He no longer was accompanied by Hinata and Naruto, he obviously had no date, Akamaru was asleep when he left so he didn't wake him, so he had no furry dog, and worst of all he had a drafting feeling inside of him since he knew that Sakura was furious with him.

'C'mon Kiba, pull yourself together, you don't want to be the only one not having fun do you?' he thought to himself trying to reclaim his thoughts. He stood, and looked around the wide room, his eyes wondered across the cream walls and almost plastic floor. There were three pairs of double doors; one pair was behind him, another about thirty yards to his left, and one pair to his far right of the room. He looked to his right, and about twenty yards away he saw Temari leaning on the refreshments table and Shikamaru half asleep sitting on the floor next to her. He turned his dark brown eyes toward the dance floor where he saw Ino and TenTen dancing their hearts out, and their boyfriends, or so Kiba thought, Neji and Sasuke, were quietly trying to get off the dance floor. Of course Naruto and Hinata were having a good time together. His eyes grazed over the room, to his delighted surprise he saw Sai leaning against a pillar in the left of the room.

"Hehe so that means Naruto was right, he's nowhere near Sakura." He silently whispered his rejoiced thoughts. He stepped towards the darkly boy in the corner. Of course Sai was dressed much better then Kiba himself, but Kiba didn't notice that. As he got closer his canine eyes noticed something odd about his nemesis. He inferred that he had a black eye and a bruise on his uncovered wrist.

"Whoa dude! What the heck happened to you?" Kiba chuckled, harassment in place of a growl.

"Sa-kr pou- wh-n i- ot tld- er very- hin" Sai mumbled out trying to cover up his bruises.

"Ahehe excuse me?"

"*Sigh*" Sai began explaining what had happened earlier.

_Flashback_

"HEY SAKURA"

"Ugh what do **you** want Sai"

"What? It's not actually like me to lie to anyone; I'm fulfilling my word to Kiba. You have the honor of being my date tonight."

Sakura looked enraged, "**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST **_**SAY**_**!!!?**" *BOOOM! CRASH! ZOOOM! TCH!*

_End of flashback_

Kiba's fist flew and Sai also flew. He crashed through the double doors that were a few feet away from them. Kiba breathed heavily, Sai was the darn reason Sakura and he had that ridiculous fight, I mean are having a ridiculous fight!

"OH DAMN, **Sakura!**" Kiba ran up to everyone frantically asking if they've seen his Sakura. Finally Ino told him that she saw her go out into the courtyard. Kiba thanked her and ran out of the far right door, into the cold brisk air of September.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura….." he whispered to himself rapidly, those words that kept them together and the words that tore them apart….he saw a glimpse of pink and green so he reacted and ran under the tree he saw the kunoichi.

"Sakura?!" He shouted loud enough for her to hear him. The girl turned around and sure enough it was Sakura, she looked surprised to see the boy. The Shinobi boy noticed he wasn't dressed any better then him, she was wearing her normal pink komono.

"Kiba, what are you doing here?" she tried to sound rude but came out more concerned then she wanted it.

"What you think I would just let you supposedly go out with that jerk without argue or something?" he said sitting down next to her, strangely she didn't move away but she kept quiet. Realizing this Kiba continued… "I'm really, sorry, Sakura. I don't know what came over me, I guess, I just, I don't know for sure."

"Hehe I guess I'll have to check in with you every time I want to date someone, huh?" Sakura snickered, obviously better now. Kiba blushed madly.

"What? No! I never said that, y-" He was cut off by Sakura's lips curved against his. He closed his eyes slowly and put his hands on her hips to get her to move closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eventually they pulled away for lack of air.

"Why?" Kiba whispered

"Why not?"

"Us, Dating?"

"You could say that."

"I thought you were mad."

"At what? You being jealous?"

"I was not!"

"Was too!"

"**Was!**"

"**WAS NOT!**"

For the rest of the night, they argued, kissed, danced, and spread the word of the new couple. Everyone seemed happy, relieved, and there were a few `I told you so`s around and some `I knew it!`s. Naruto even said `Finally you have no idea how hard we tried to get you two together, seriously!` obviously Naruto's tries didn't turn out well previous times. BUT, not everyone was happy; Sai was still outside watching the whole thing jealous of KIBA once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 5

Ino: Tch, I wasn't even in it!

`K.S.`: you were once

Ino: OH HA-HA big whoop!

Kiba: YES I GOT NICE!!!

`K.S.`: yup, and I finished (FINALLY, sorry people I'm so sorry ;(

Sakura: Make her feel better, _**R&R**_


	6. KONOHA BYE

'K.S.': OK this is my last chapter...if you ppl want me to continue the story into a sequal, let me know please!!!

Naruto: so this is the last chapter........

'K.S.': NARUTO!!! your here, finally! why dont ya say the disclaimer!?

Naruto: OK! KibaSaku own nothing related to Naruto other then this plot!

'K.S.': THANK YOU! on to the final chapter!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 6

tap-tap-tap-tap...pitter-patter-pit-pit-pat.................................BAP-BAP-BAP-TAK

"Kiba Inuzuka!!!! Hurry UP! We're gonna be late!" Sakura's voice shattered through the Inuzuka pet shop. She was trying to reach the lazy puppy at the top of the building through the door. *knock-Knock-KNOCK-**KNOCK*** "KIBA!!!" she was about to knock for the third time when she heard the knob on the front door turn. As soon as it was wide enough to see through she noticed it was Hana, wearing her doggy-bone pajamas.

"Well Good Morning Sakura-san, here to pick up lazy bones again?" she spoke in a cheerfull manner, which was how she allways was with her fellow Medical Ninja, but ofcourse she was a vet herself. Sakura stepped into the house and felt a brush of fur by her feet, she looked down only to feel the urge to kneel down and pet the white ball of fur everyone called Akamaru. "Looking nice i see Sakura." Hana spoke again, "always like you to make a lasting impression on everyone." Sakura smiled, this much was true, and she was looking forward to the summer also. Yes that's right, it was the last day of hers as a Junior at Konoha High. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts, and black, green and white tanktops layered above.

"Heh-heh, thanks Hana!" The kunoichi brightened up, the familiar vet nodded and waltzed into the kitchen. "Akamaru, let's go wake up that owner of yours. Shall we?" The dog nodded and tagged behind the girl up the stairs. Sakura's head turned slightly to each side of the wall waiting for Kiba's door to show itself. Finally she came to it, and without a doubt Akamaru slipped right through the dog door which was conveniently there. "*sigh* ofcourse, Kiba has a dog door into his room..."

bap-bap-bap. her hand pounded the door quietly "Kiba..." and she whispered his name, hoping she'd have to do nothing more................sadly with no pervail. she pressed her hand firmly on the door in effort to push as she turned the knob. The door slowly squeaked open. Reveiling to the pink haired maiden a room that was as messy as Naruto's appartment, but this one room had all the filth of a whole appartment. Clothes everywhere, some were his......some hers. She searched the room for any sign of life, untill her eyes rested on a quiet shinobi laying in his bed. He looked so peaceful for once, not trying to kill anyone. She got a sudden smirk on her face but wiped it away swiftly, trying not to let her inner-self take over.

_C'mon Sakura........how could just a little, innocent, sex hurt you?_

`_shut up! before I hurt you!`_

_Seriously Sakura......you know your craving it........_

_`I SAID SHUT UP!`_

She shook the thoughts out of her mind and proceeded to step towards the bed. She reached over it to pull away the curtains. Uncovering a brightly un-tamed world floating in the light breeze, surrounded by June air.

"Kiba, rise and shine, it's the last day of school."

all she heard in return was a moan

_see he's ready for it too....._

_`WHAT THE HELL? SHUT UP!`_

_why?_

_`why not?`_

_EXACTLY! why not?_

_`UGH`_

she gaped in her thoughts as she stood over the not-so-innocent young boy. she reached her small hand down and glased it over his cheek and upward to play with his hair. She fixed her eyes on his slightly uncovered body, and smiled to herself lightly.

"Kiba, please get up..." she smiled when she finally sensed movement. `_ok, he's not dead...`_ "heh-heh-heh..."

"UGH! Sakura-chan! I'm not ready to go yet!" Kiba growled.

"I didn't notice." she smirked back trying to pull him out of bed.

"I said, I'm not ready to get out of bed yet!" he barked and with one swift move he yanked the girl's shoulder and she instantly fell ontop of him, face down.

"**Kiba**." She said in a low, warning growl. which slowly turned into a yelp as he pulled her closer to him, but the short moment seemed like forever to Sakura. Immediatley, their lips met. Sakura could sense the growl in the back on the boy's throat.

_FINALLY!_

Sakura couldn't help agreeing with her `inner`. After a few seconds Sakura could feel Kiba's tongue run over her lips.

`_Whatever it takes to get you out of bed faster`_

_Sure!....._

She slightly opened her shut lips only to find Kiba's tongue instantly over hers. Not soon after he released her for lack of air.

"NOW, get out of bed, get dressed, please!" Sakura pleaded

"Can't you just walk? Why do you have to have me drive you? Why do you even care if I make it to school OK?" Kiba asked, Sakura just gave him a look that said 'you-already-know-so don't-ask' look. "OH ya" she gave him another that read to him like she was trying to say 'look-what-we-were-just-doing-you-idiot' "OK I'll be down in 5 minutes, stop rushing me!"

"UGH! **THANK YOU!**" she ran down the stairs to wait. Akamaru jumped up from his place on the floor and patted towards Kiba, who was stairing at himself in the mirror...again.

_"Why make your own dog watch that?"_

"Oh shut up Akamaru, at least we didn'-"

_"DON'T make me imagine your words, thank you"_

Kiba threw on some clothes and smirked at Akamaru, then ran down stairs.

* * *

"So then I'm like 'NO WAY, BITCH' and then he said-" Hana was cut of by her younger brother who dashed over and clenched Sakura's arm to tug her away. "OK bye Sakura have a nice day!"

"Thank you Han-" Sakura was cut off again by Kiba.

"YA thanks sis!" he said in a sarcastic voice. He hopped onto his motorcycle and gave Sakura his hand so she could get up too. "Ready?" he asked her.

"NO DUH." she said, equally matching Kiba's sarcasm towards his sister. With that he gave her a playful glare and sped off.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto's voice was still shaking through Konoha High when Ino answered him.

"Who's Birthday?" She said cheerfully '_only one more day Ino, one more day......'_

"No ones, Naruto's just hyper..." Sasuke said, glaring.

"Well maybe he's just happy he only has one more forced day with you Sas-gay." Shikamaru said, happier himself.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Hey look, Kiba and Sakura are late again, maybe they actually have a reason this time." Temari said pointing towards the road, she sounded arrogant and curious.

"Whatz up fellaz?" Kiba smirked as he pounced off his bike towards them, Sakura with her own rythm behind him.

"HEY** girlies! Exited?**" Sakura screeched hugging each of them.

"Exited for what?" Kiba asked innocently. The bell rang at the end of his sentance.

*BBBRRRIIINNNGGG*

"Oh nothing," Sakura replied. "let's go to our first class, TenTen, Temari." the two fled after their friend.

_'UGH!_' Kiba thought and he ran off with Shikamaru and Naruto.

* * *

-lunch bell- *BBBRRRIIINNNGGG*

The familiar Kunoichi ran through the hall towards the cafiteria, knowing this day was almost over.

"Having a good day?" it took her a few moments to realize this question was aimed at her.

"What? yeah." She looked around for whoever was asking her this. finally her eyes were fixed on a shady figure in the corner, Sai. She immediatley took off for the cafiteria again hoping her single 'yeah' answer was enough, but surly he caught up to her in a moments notice. "WHAT SAI?!!" She blurted out, she was about to swing her fist in his face but he caught it. She growled deeply, and tried to kick him but he caught her knee before she could do anything. '_ha! now i got you, no hands left.' Bitch._ She took another clenched fist and through it towards him, in landed on his stomach and thankfully to Sakura he stepped back a few feet and let go of her. "CHA! HELL YA!.....oops" realizing again what was happening, she sped off again. channeling chakra to her feet as she went. By the time she got to where she was headed, she was out of breath. She made it to were Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba were sitting and practically fainted into Kiba on lack of energy.

"Whoa, Sakura-chan, are you OK?" Kiba asked frantically.

after a few seconds she pulled herself together and answered him. "Yeah Kiba, I'm fine don't worry."

"You almost fainted, though" Naruto's annoying voice rang in the poor girl's ears. She gave him a death glare and then turned her head to smile at Kiba again.

"Nah, I'm just, super exited that...school's almost over, yeah, and we can all hang out and what not during the summer.........Yeah uh-huh I'm exited." She spoke trying to cover up her fatigue. Kiba scratched the back of his head as if he was still comprehending what just happened. After a second or two of this he stood up and chuckled. _Oh no...._Sakura thought_ did he? could he? is he going to....._

"That Jack-Ass." Kiba barked, clenching his fists

_Oh shit he, he figured it out._

_`don't do anything stupid Kiba!`_

"K-Kiba?" Sakura stuttered, looking back and forth between the boy in front of her, and the friends behind her.

"So, wheres the dope so i can go kick his ass?"

_`your the dope Kiba`_

"Don't get yourself into trouble on the last day of school Kiba, please?" just then Sai walked through the cafiteria's doubled doors. Kiba twitched and bolted towards him. "UGH! You Idiot! You just defeated the purpose of my pleading! SAI!" Sakura shouted and ran after Kiba, even with her lack of chakra she tried her best to preform her channeling because of her boyfriend's agility. finally she caught up with him just before He was about to reach Sai. "**Kiba**" She said in a warning voice.

"Just- one-....punch! Sakura!" Kiba struggled to get out his words blocked by rage.

"OK"

"Sakur-! did you say OK?" He looked back to her when she realeased his shoulder from her firm grasp.

"just one"

"OK"

Sai complained "WHAT?" *BAM*

"OK I'm done" Kiba said as he walked Sakura back to their table.

* * *

-last bell- *BBBRRRIIINNNGGG*

"YYYYEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a series of chants where heard as each teen celebrated for the end of the year!

"So Girls, I know your not just exited because of this, so what?" The guys asked

"OH THAT!" Ino winked at the rest of the girls

"what what what?!" Gaara practically yelled.

"just, girl things" Temari winked back.

"what a drag just say it!" Shikamaru droned

"Why should we?" TenTen winked again

"your all so annoying" Neji blurted

"Do you want to know or not?" Hinata smiled and winked

"I don't know" Sasuke glared

"I DO!" Naruto screamed over Sasuke

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OK OK we just all planned a end-of-the-year sleep over at Hinata's" Sakura spilled and stuck her toungue out at them.

"Is that why you spent all that time on the phone recently Hinata?" Neji asked. The girls nodded. Kiba walked over to Neji and whispered in his ear the boys nodded.

"HEY!" The Girls of course already knew what was happening, they were **all** having a sleepover. Or at least all in the **same place.**

"Kiba Inuzuka, NO WAY!" Sakura said in a warning and annoyed voice. He shook his head and smirked then pulled her close to him in a hug.

**"Welcome to summer Sakura-chan."**

"NO, your not gonna give me any crap are you?" she whined trying to break away from him.

"HEHE don't you know me yet?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 6

* * *

'K.S.': OK was that a long chapter? I think it was.

Ino: OH YEAH! IM NICE! HA! IN YOUR FACE SAI!

Sai: Oh what ever Ino-pig!

Sakura: NUH-UH! no stealing nick-names!

Kiba: *%&$# #$% $#** !!!!!!!!

Naruto: Haha it's senscered!

Sasuke: WTF?

TenTen: OMG!

Temari: WTH

'K.S.': OK I will make another one continuing this into another story so wait for it!!!! who wants to say Goodbye to the People?

^ME!^NO ME!!^THIS IS MY STORY GUYS, LET ME DO IT!^SHUT THE #$%& UP YOU GUYS, I WANNA DO IT!^I WANT TOO, DOGGY DUFIS!^WHAT ABOUT ME!?^I'M MORE IMPORTANT!^blah-blah-blah---------------------------etc.

Naruto:OK I'll do it! **GOODBYE PEOPLE! R&R! READ THE NEXT STORY!**

'K.S.': GOOD BYE FOR NOW


End file.
